This invention relates generally to orthopedic appliances that are placed in tension about the arm, leg, or other body member; and more particularly to a greatly improved such appliance facilitating rapid tensioning of wrap-around strap structures and associated interconnection of tensioned strap section, all by sequential and multidimensional manipulating of strap end portions.
There is continuing need for orthopedic appliances that facilitate rapid and accurate wrap-around connection of strap structures to the arm, leg, or other body member. There is also need for such appliances which enable rapid disconnection of the strap structure from tensioned wrap-around condition. There is, in addition, need for the particular appliance as disclosed herein, operating as described and providing greatly improved results, as will appear.